Link's Adventures with AniGal201 and *SakuraStar*
by AniGal201
Summary: Also written by *SakuraStar*. Our heroes journey to the mystical Coconut Temple and AniGal and SakuraStar have a ball...DRIVING LINK NUTS! *Coconut Temple Chapter1 is up!*
1. Default Chapter

Link's Adventures with AniGal201 and *SakuraStar*!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was another lazy Saturday morning in Kokiri Forest and Link was trying to catch a couple of Zs, when the awful notes of a blaring saxophone and a squeaking clarinet awakened him.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Link bolted straight up and was greeted then whoever then AniGal201 and *SakuraStar*.  
"WAH! Who are you crazy people? And what are you doing in my house?" he cried.  
"Rise 'n' shine, fairy-boy!" AniGal said, raising her sax into the air, "It's time to greet a new day!"  
"Yeah!" Sakura chimed in, tossing the clarinet out the window. "Get up, Linky-Boy!"  
"It's too early in the morning for this," Navi complained. "He's off duty, right now. And SO AM I! So call us back in an hour or two."  
Next thing you know, Link and Navi and back to snoring.  
AniGal glanced at SakuraStar. SakuraStar looked back. They both nodded together.  
They both heaved the top part of the bed and Link flipped off the bed like an omelet. "OW!" Link rubbed his back in pain. "What do you want?"  
"YOU HAVE PEOPLE TO SAVE, BILLS TO PAY, AND GAMES TO DELAY!" SakuraStar shouted. "Huh?" Navi mumbled.  
"Who are you?"  
"We're your fairy godsisters, duh."  
"No, really, WHO ARE YOU?"  
"We're your friends!" AniGal said dreamily and gave an eerie smile at Link.  
Link backed away. "I-I got a sword, 'ya know!" he warned.  
"OOOH! I'm shaking in my underwear!" SakuraStar laughed. "Like I scared of a dinky sword! Besides, my magical, "Aqua Blue Power," could easily beat your little stiletto."  
"Aqua Blue Powers?" Navi questioned.  
"Yeah, lemme show you."  
SakuraStar cupped her hands together and an icy blue ball of glowing energy appeared between them. Then, she jumped into the air and launched it at Link knocking him into the wall.  
Navi cringed. "Hey, he's not that helpless."  
"Helpless?" Link grumbled from the ground after sliding from the wall. "I can beat 'em...man, my back hurts...*groan*..."   
"Yeah, chump?" AniGal challenged, "I bet you can't beat my "Flaming Pink Laser Sword"!" And with that, she pulled it out from her sheath.  
She performed a graceful jump attack, slicing the Kokiri Sword into shambles.   
"Okay, okay! I'll do whatever you say! Just DON'T BREAK ME IN HALF!" Link pleaded.   
"Get on you hands and knees," SakuraStar said.  
"Kiss our shoes," AniGal added.  
"I'm not that desperate!"  
"AQUA BLUE POWER!"  
"Okay, okay! Jeez!"  
  
  
***  
  
After Link washed his mouth from the "shoe kissing", he approached AniGal and SakuraStar. "Now what?"   
"We're heading to the Coconut Temple!" SakuraStar informed him. "We need your help!"  
"Do it yourself," Link mumbled. "I have better things to do."  
"Hey, hey! Don't give us that sass!" AniGal snapped.  
"Maybe we should help them," Navi suggested.   
"Navi? HELLO! Where have you been? They just crushed my sword, sent me flying into a wall, and worst of all, they woke me up early on a perfectly fine SATURDAY MORNING!"   
"Hmm...I see what you mean..."  
"C'mon!" AniGal whined. "We promise we won't do any painful and physical acts of harm on you!"  
"That's not going to convince me." Link frowned and crossed him arms.  
"We'll give you a life supply of Cadbury Eggs," SakuraStar offered.  
"HEY, WHAT ARE WE FOOLING AROUND HERE FOR? LET'S GO!" Link shouted with his fist in the air.  
AniGal glared at SakuraStar. "It's always the eggs, isn't it?"  
Sakura leaned over. "Wait until he finds out we don't have any," she whispered.  
  
***  



	2. The Coconut Temple: PART ONE

The Coconut Temple  
Part One  
  
Where we last left off, AniGal201 and *SakuraStar* woke Link from his blissful slumber and forced him to accompany them to their trip to the mysterious "Coconut Temple". Little do they know, their journey will turn into something bigger than an adventure…  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Link was being dragged by his feet by SakuraStar towards Termina Field. "I'm never going back to Termina! Never, never! You can't make me! NO, NO, NO!"  
"Oh, put him down, already," Navi said, "We're already here."  
Sakura dropped Link who landed on his stomach with a "THUD!"  
"Why are we here?" Link groaned, rolling on his back and gazed at the sky.   
"We're going to the Coconut Temple," AniGal201 replied. "Why do we have to go there?" asked Navi.  
"Because we have to defeat the Coconut God!" exclaimed SakuraStar. "He's on the moon!"  
"He's the guy that almost made the moon crash into Clock Town!" AniGal explained.  
"But I thought that was Skullkid!" Link said.  
AniGal and SakuraStar both laughed. "Don't be silly, you fool!" SakuraStar giggled. "It was the Coconut God!"  
"Link, how do you think Skullkid moved the moon in the first place?"  
"He used Majora's Mask."  
"And who do you think made the mask?"  
"Majora?"  
"No."  
"The Happy Mask salesman?"  
"Guess again."  
"Who then?"  
"THE COCONUT GOD!" AniGal and SakuraStar squealed in unison.  
Link blinked. (Hey, that rhymes!) "He's still alive?"  
"Yep. And this Coconut God is BIG trouble."  
"Yeah, what she said. He takes no mercy."  
"Well, neither do I!" Link proclaimed. "Let's get him!"  
"You know," AniGal whispered to Navi, "A few minutes ago, he wasn't into this until SakuraStar mentioned the Cadbury eggs."  
"Link is a sucker for Cadbury Eggs," Navi sighed. "It's sad."  
"Nah," AniGal said. "It's not sad. It's pathetic."  
"Um…how are we gonna get to the moon?" Link interrupted the two. "We don't have all day!"  
"Easy! We'll use my newest invention!" SakuraStar announced, happily.  
She went behind a tree and pulled out a huge object.  
"What in the heck is that?" Link asked.  
"It's the Super Megaton Ultra Big 4-by-4 Cubed Hook-a-LongShot 3000x2!"  
"The WHA?"  
"The Super Megaton Ultra Big 4-by-4 Cubed Hook-a-LongShot 3000x2!"  
It was about 4 feet long. It looked like a bizarre cross between the hookshot, a grappling hook, a harpoon, and a rapid-fire gun.  
"Here." SakuraStar handed it to Link who immediately fell over when he held it. It landed on top of him.  
"THIS THING IS HEAVY!" Link yelped.  
"Why do you think it's called the Super Megaton Ultra Big 4-by-4 Cubed Hook-a-LongShot 3000x2?" AniGal asked.  
"I don't know…why?" Link said sarcastically.   
SakuraStar and AniGal hoisted it off of Link and propped it up onto a stand.   
"With this," SakuraStar explained, "We'll get to the moon in no time!"  
"Link, since you obviously have experience with hookshot, you get to try it out!" Navi grinned.  
Link held onto the Super Mega-oh, forget it! We'll just call it the Hook-a-LongShot- and faced it towards the moon. He unleashed it, and he flew backwards a couple of feet. It took about 30 seconds for it to hit. Link grabbed onto it. SakuraStar tugged onto Link's shoes, and AniGal grasped onto SakuraStar's. Navi flew underneath the folds of Link's hat.  
"Hold on tight!" AniGal shouted as they all screamed in horror and flew towards the surface of the moon.   
  
***  
"Can't breath!" SakuraStar gasped for air and fell to the ground. "Need oxygen!"  
"Your brain needs oxygen, if you ask me," Link snickered.  
AniGal giggled.  
They were on the moon now. The sky was gray and there were small pouches of grass here and there. In other words, the scenery sucked.   
"Shut Up! That wasn't funny." SakuraStar looked away. "Hey, there's the temple!"  
Their eyes fell where SakuraStar was pointing. There was a HUMONGOUS coconut head planted into the ground, with two large holes carved at the top that seemed to be eyes. Beneath the eyes, were red lines that represented war paint. The mouth was the entrance to the temple.  
"Freaky," Link murmured.  
As they walked towards the double doors, they saw an engraved picture on it.  
"It's a…a…"  
"Pitiful. It's a picture of a toaster," moaned Navi.  
"That reminds me of Timmy the Talking Toaster!" Link beamed.  
"Oh, please…" AniGal rolled her eyes.  
"That toaster is annoying as heck," SakuraStar said.   
"What do you suppose it means?" Navi asked.  
"Don't know. Don't care. Let's just kill this Coconut Freak and get it over with," Link said, smacking his fist into his other hand.  
  
***  
As they entered the temple (despite the toaster symbol), they caught sight of two giant boulders/coconuts rolling back and forth, each on both opposite sides of the main chamber.   
"Okkkkayyy…" Link said.  
Navi whipped out a black notepad. "Enemies in Coconut Temple" it said on the cover.  
Navi flipped through the pages. She cleared her throat. "Major Enemies," she began.  
"Tektites, Evil Coconut Native Warriors, bats, Coconut Sharks, Cupped Hands, Flying Pineapples, Mini Boss: The Coconut Goddess and Ready-to-attack-when-you-least-expect-it-evil-WATCH OUT!-skulltalas."  
"What kind of Skulltala is that?" Link wondered aloud.  
All of a sudden, a Ready-to-attack-when-you-least-expect-it-evil-WATCH OUT! -skulltala pounced onto Link, and began to gnaw his head.  
"HELP! AHH! OH, LORD! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Link ran around in a series of circles, screaming his head off.   
"FLAMING PINK LASER SWORD!"  
SLICE! SIZZLE, SIZZLE. The skulltala was chopped in half with the power of fire and began to bounce around for a few seconds. Then, it turned into ashes.   
"Well…that was…interesting…" SakuraStar helped Link up and dusted the ashes off him. "Eeeew…yucky!"  
They walked into the next room, ignoring the rolling coconuts on the way.  
***  
  
The next room was square with ancient symbols and hieroglyphics all over. It was made from old tan bricks and cobwebs hung in every corner. The room was empty except for a giant puzzle of a coconut warrior holding a spear in on hand and a toaster in the other. The toaster had an evil face on it.  
"Probably Timmy," Navi chuckled. Link glared at her.   
The minute they stepped into the room, the puzzle suddenly rearranged itself. The door sealed shut behind them.   
"Uh oh," Link gasped. "This isn't a good sign!"  
Instantly, a scary creaking noise was heard from the floor. The room shifted, and started to fill sand.  
"WAH!" shrieked AniGal.  
"Quick!" commanded Navi, "fix the puzzle!"  
No sooner said; the trio leaped over and furiously began to move around the puzzle pieces, but sadly with no success in solving it.   
  
The sand filling the room was now up to their waist, and there seemed that our beloved heroes were doomed.   
"Yep, we're toast!" AniGal said, frantically wedging another piece of the puzzle into place.   
Link snapped his fingers. "That's it! Toast!"  
"Link, this is no time for tasty and nutritious breakfast grain edibles," SakuraStar growled, shoving one of the puzzle pieces into a slot.  
"No, not that toast! Timmy's a toaster!" Link burst out.  
"No…really?" AniGal mumbled. "What does that have to do with the puzzle?"  
Link pulled out the Lens of Truth and looked into it. The whole puzzle was an illusion.  
"There's a small door, there!" Link pointed out.  
SakuraStar shoved him out of the way. "Me first!" She swung open the puzzle piece door.  
Link swiped Navi and walked through the door after SakuraStar, and AniGal followed, escaping in the nick of time.  



End file.
